1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture and, in particular, to tables and benches.
2. Description of Related Art
Picnic tables have been used for many years and conventional picnic tables typically include a center table with benches disposed on both sides of the table. Conventional picnic tables may have a rectangular configuration and may be sized to allow four, six or eight persons to sit at one time. Picnic tables are usually located outdoors and are often used as part of an outdoor social gathering that generally includes food or a meal.
It is known to use various types of wood to construct a picnic table. For example, the table top, bench tops and support legs may be constructed from wood. Wooden picnic tables, however, often quickly deteriorate because the picnic tables may be exposed to the elements such as sun and rain. Accordingly, wooden picnic tables must be frequently painted or stained in order to protect the wood from damage. It is also known to use metal legs to support picnic tables with table tops and bench tops constructed from wood. The metal legs must be relatively large and strong to support the heavy wooden table top and bench tops.
Disadvantageously, conventional picnic tables constructed from wood are very heavy and require a bulky, heavy-duty frame to support the table top and bench tops. These heavy, wooden picnic tables are often very difficult to transport and move. In addition, known picnic tables with metal legs often require a large and complex frame to support the table top and bench tops. In particular, many known picnic tables require the metal legs to be constructed from large diameter tubing and/or large wall thickness tubing to provide the necessary strength for the legs. Legs constructed from large diameter tubing and/or large wall thickness tubing, however, often undesirably increases the weight and cost of the picnic table. The metal legs also often require one or more brackets or support struts to adequately support the table top and bench tops. These brackets and support struts are often placed underneath the table top, which decreases the amount of space and legroom under the table top. Additionally, the brackets or struts undesirably add to the weight and complexity of the picnic table.
Known picnic tables often include a number of support struts or braces to securely connect the frame to the table top and the benches. These support struts and braces, however, often interfere with a desired sitting position for an individual seated at the picnic table, and the struts and braces decrease the leg room under the table. That is, the supports and braces often contact an individual's knees or legs, and that decreases the comfort and usefulness of the picnic table. The struts and braces may also limit the number of people that can sit at the picnic table. In particular, because many struts and braces are positioned at various angles relative to the table top and benches, the legroom under the table top is decreased and the risk that a person will strike their knees on the struts or braces is increased.